


Old Friends Not Forgotten

by felineladyy



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineladyy/pseuds/felineladyy
Summary: Anakin wants Ahsoka to know how much he missed her while she was gone.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 19
Kudos: 113





	Old Friends Not Forgotten

Ahsoka reaches up, bracing her hand against the wall. She can’t seem to get enough air in her lungs. She’s _trying_ , it just keeps getting cut off. Gasping out these needy, desperate noises. She can’t help it, not with the way Anakin is licking into her. 

Ahsoka buries a hand in his hair, holding him there as she pushes up into his mouth. Anakin pins her hips down, he wants to take his time and he isn’t letting her push him. That intense, single minded focus of his, intent on pulling her apart, slowly. 

His metal hand is squeezing at her thigh and she can feel herself getting closer to shaking apart. Anakin must feel it too because he pulls back, keeping her on the edge. She whines at him and he kisses at her thigh, shushing her. 

“Fuck, Ahsoka. I’ve missed you.” 

She’s trying to catch her breath to say it back but he’s biting at her thigh now, leaving marks behind. Something she will be able to see after they part ways for their missions. Something she can press her fingers into and think of this moment. Ahsoka feels dizzy. 

“I’ve thought of you everyday since you left.” He’s kissing his way up her body, speaking into her skin with a reverence she didn’t know he possessed. He presses two fingers into her and her hand in his hair tightens. 

“When I saw your hologram the other day, I thought I was dreaming. It’d hardly be the first time.” Ahsoka tries to bite back the noise that admission rips from her but she can’t, she feels out of control. She _is_ out of control. She has no idea how he is so composed right now, his hand a steady pace while he mouths at her chest in between words. 

Anakin is dragging his lips up her montrals, leaving soft kisses as he goes. “Did you miss me, Ahsoka?”

She nods, arching towards him. Despite the fact that they’ve never done this, he _knows_ her body, knows every sensitive spot she has. She feels him add another finger, pace picking up. She isn’t going to last much longer.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Anakin is kissing each white mark on her face. She turns to catch his lips with hers and she can taste herself on his lips. She groans into his mouth, biting at his lip. He’s straddling her leg now, grinding down and in this moment they’ve truly become a feedback loop. Feeling their own pleasure and then each other’s echoing back through their bond. Everything about Anakin in the force is loud and bright and this is no different. She feels his pleasure and arousal and she feels his _love_. His love for her. 

That feeling is what pushes Ahsoka over the edge, clenching around Anakin’s fingers and moaning what is supposed to be his name into his mouth. He bites at her lip and doesn’t stop moving, fingers fucking her through it. 

Ahsoka comes back to herself and slides her hand to his lower back, pulling his hips down. He’s still wearing all his clothes but she doesn’t want to stop to take them off. She wants to feel him shatter apart on her, she needs it. Needs to feel what she’s done to him. 

Ahsoka lets go of his hair and moves her hand to his face, cupping his cheek. She runs her thumb along his chin and he tips down to wrap his lips around it. 

“ _Oh_ , Anakin. Look at you.” 

She touches her forehead to his, pushing her leg up to meet his thrusts. He’s close, she can feel it. Everything he’s feeling is reverberating through the force and into her, it’s overwhelming. She feels oversensitive, like he’s still inside her, like she might come again just from this. 

Ahsoka pulls his head to the side, pressing kisses along his jaw to his neck. She scrapes her teeth along his skin and feels the shiver run through Anakin. She bites down again, harder, leaving him with his own souvenir to leave here with. A way to be with him during the incoming fight. 

“Go on, Anakin. Come for me.” Her voice soft in his ear. 

And he does. He responds so beautifully to her, hips stuttering, mouth open against her neck. Ahsoka spares a thought for the novelty of Anakin following an order for once. She smiles into his hair. She really has missed him. 

He slides off of her, staying close, kissing softly at her shoulder. Ahsoka stares up at the ceiling of his quarters, both of them catching their breath.

“Well. That was some welcome back.” 

Anakin laughs into her shoulder. She turns to look at him, smiling back at her, eyes bright. She has missed his smile so much. This time she won’t stay away so long. Ahsoka can’t help the dopey smile on her face as she looks at him. She didn’t mean to be gone for as long as she was. After this mission she’ll come back right away. Make sure she sees Padmé as well. 

Anakin is rubbing a thumb along the tip of her montral gently. Ahsoka’s eyes start to drift closed. Anakin wraps his other arm around her waist, nuzzling the side of her face. Ahsoka breathes out a sigh. 

She’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> hey where the fuck are you guys??? I want to talk about Them. Y’all got an anisoka week or something????
> 
> sidenote: no one is cheating on anyone, everyone is casually poly in my world.


End file.
